Brewmaster's Tale
}} Firuk Blackore tells the story of how Durkon was cast out of Dwarven Lands to forestall a prophesy. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * High Priest Hurak ◀ * Assistant Overnight Caretaker Acolytes of Thor ** Tinna ◀ ▶ ** Rogo ◀ ▶ ** Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Firuk Blackore ◀ ▶ * Priest of Odin Transcript Tinna: Brewmaster Blackore, what's wrong? Firuk: An' ye couldnar e'en stick around ta see wha ye wrought, could ye, Hurak? Rogo: Ye should sit down b'fore ye get too worked up, sir. Minrah: Wait, Thundershield... is he related to Sergeant Sigdi somehow? Firuk: Aye, he is. Durkon's her son. 'E were exiled by High Priest Hurak almost 20 years ago, b'fore any o' ye joined tha church. Roy: Yes, that's him! That's who we're trying to stop. Well, his body, at least. Roy: I don't really understand all the details myself. Firuk: So 'e's finally back ta doom us all. Just like I knew he'd be. I warned ye, ye old fool! Roy: Why don't you just start from the beginning, and tell us everything you know about Durkon? Firuk: Aye. It all started wit a prophecy. Roy: I already do not like where this is heading. Flashback to the temple, 20 years ago. Firuk (inset): One day, a priest o' Odin came ta visit Hurak an' told 'im 'e'd foreseen somethin' terrible aboot young Durkon. Priest of Odin: When next he returns home, he will bring death and destruction for us all. Firuk: In order ta try an' prevent tha—or at least delay it as long as possible—Hurak had Durkon exiled from dwarven lands. Firuk: 'E gave 'im express orders ta never return witout permission, an' 'e knew tha lad would obey. Haley: That's how Durkon was sent out?!? That's terrible! Vaarsuvius: Indeed. Little wonder no recall order was ever given. Elan: I just thought they, like, lost his dwarf paperwork or something! Roy: This is... wow. Durkon always wondered why him—what he did to deserve being cast out instead of some other dwarf. Roy: And now it turns out the answer is, "Nothing." His life was exactly as unfair as he always feared it was. Vaarsuvius: There is a certain unfortunate logic to the decsion, given the limits of High Priest Hurak's knowledge at the time. Roy: Sure. He couldn't imagine Durkon, they physical body, returning without the consent of Durkon, the man who would never disobey an order. Roy: What gets me is that he never just told Durkon what was going on. Firuk: Aye. I always thought tha lad deserved ta know tha truth. Roy: It's not even just that! You've met Durkon! Roy: I'm pretty sure if you'd told him it would help innocent people, he'd break his leg trying to boot his own ass out the door! Trivia * This is the final appearance of Hurak, late High Priest of Thor, first appearing in #1007. * This is the only appearance of the Priest of Odin. He also appears once in On the Origin of PCs – in two panels, one of each was redrawn for this page. * Firuk's hair is a lighter color in this strip than in the previous one, an inconsistency which is repeated in #1152. External Links * 1096}} View the comic * 535379}} View the discussion thread